Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of development has been the use of user location data to provide users with location-based data and services while they are disconnected from communication networks (e.g., offline, bad signal reception, local power outage, etc.). For example, these service providers may collect geographic coordinates of the locations that the user visited to predict the locations that the user will visit in order to transmit location-based data to the user device to cache thereafter for offline use. However, the collected user geographic coordinates and the associated timestamps reveal exactly where and when the user was, thus causes the user great privacy concerns. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing offline users with location-based data while maintaining user privacy.